


برادر من سوخت

by Pax2004



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax2004/pseuds/Pax2004
Summary: بعد از تموم شدن جنگ مگاترون به گروه لاست لایت ملحق میشه. ماجراهای زیادی اتفاق میوفته و باعث میشه آپتیموس هم به لاست لایت ملحق شه اما نه به عنوان فرمانده بلکه به عنوان یه خدمه معمولی. بعد از گذشت چند مدت یکی از آزمایش های رچت برای ساخت پل فضایی به مشکل خورد و دروازه ای به تایم لاین های دیگه باز شد. اپتیموس و مگاترون اتفاقی کشیده شدن توی دروازه. حالا باید دید چه اتفاقاتی توی تایم لاین های جدید براشون میوفته
Kudos: 1





	1. ورود به تایم لاین عجیب

_ااههههههه من .. کجام ....

دوباره اون سردرد لعنتی اومده بود سراغش. میشه گفت هر وقت که به وسیله اسپیس برج وارد یه تایم لاین جدید میشد همچین سردردی می گرفت.

_هوففففف.... صب کن بینم... اپتیموس کجاست... ای وای... نه... نکنه از هم جدا شدیم ؟!؟؟

مگاترون با تمام وجودش امیدوار بود که یه همچین اتفاقی نیوفتاده باشه. اخه وقتی تو تایم لاین های مختلف گم شده باشن خیلی خیلی سخت میشه همو پیدا کنن.

مگاترون بلند شد و دور و برشو نگاه کرد.. سابقه داشت که با فاصله از هم توی یه بعد سقوط کرده باشن. پس شروع کرد به :

_آپتیموسسسسسسسسسسسسسسسسسسسس

_اپتیموسسسسسسسسسسسس

_کجاییییییی؟؟ صدامو میشنویییییییییییییییییییی؟

_آپتیموسسسسسسسسسسس

مگاترون تو دلش داشت نا امید میشد..  
نه این خیلی بده ...خیلی خیلی بده....  
که ناگهان صدایی آشنا اونو به خودش آورد

_هی تو با داداش من چی کار داری ؟؟؟

صدا از پشت سرش بود.. مگاترون برگشت و اراین پکسو دید!!  
اوههه پس اون تو بعدی بود که اپتیموس هنوز اراین پکسه!! ولی منظورش از داداش چی بود؟؟؟؟؟

مگاترون به اراین نگاه کرد.... چشم های اراین از تعجب گشاد شده بود !!

اراین پکس همچنان با تعجب به مگاترون نگاه می کرد.  
که ناگهان اشک از چشماش شروع به باریدن کرد.

مگاترون گرخید... ای وای... چرا داره گریه می کنه ؟؟؟!

اراین سعی می کرد جلو اشکاشو بگیره... بعد هم به سمت مگاترون حرکت کرد .  
مگاترون نمی دونست چی کار کنه ....  
شاید مگاترون تو این بعد مرده بود..

حالا اراین نزدیک مگاترون بود. با چشمای پر از اشک...  
مگاترون خودشو اماده یه بغل سفت و محکم کرده بود...

اما اراین یهو با مشت کوبید تو دهن مگز... اونقدر پر قدرت که مگز نقش بر زمین شد.

_آخخخخخخخ چته؟؟؟؟؟

_ خفهههههه . تووو زنده اییی؟؟؟؟؟! تا حالا کدوم گوری بودیی؟ اخه مگه میشه؟

اراین همچنان داشت گریه می کرد . ولی چهرش عصبانی می زد.. یه عصبانیت خاص

اراین با فریاد گفت: ده جواب بده دیگه

بعد اومد که با لگد بکوبه تو دل مگز

مگز: یا یونیکرون

خوشبختانه مگز تونست جاخالی بده  
اما اراین بی خیال نمیشد

خلاصه مگز ناچار شد با اراین درگیر بشه  
اراین می خواست دو سه تا مشت آبدار نصیبش کنه  
که مگز مچ دستشو محکم گرفت.

_اراین گوش کن...

_تا دو سه تای دیگه نزنم تو دهنت گوش نمی کنم!

_ببین من مگاترون بعد...

حرف مگز تموم نشده بود که اراین مچشوو از دست مگاترون در آورد و یه کف گرگی محکم زد تو دهن مگز.

مگز چن قدم رفت عقب .دهنش هم خون اومد (انرجان اومد )

_ای لعنت.. بابا من مگاترون بعد شما نیستم. من از یه تایم لاین دیگم...

اراین متعجب شد . سر جاش وایساد (با دستان مشت شده. چون می خواست بازم مگزو بزنه )  
اراین خوب به مگاترون نگاه کرد... راس می گفت... اون مگاترون بعدش نبود. خیلی شبیه هم بودن. اما این یکی مسن تر می زد و بعضی از خطوط رو بدنش هم فرق داشت. فرق خیلی کمی داشتن. مطمئنن فقط کسایی مث اراین که خوب اونو میشناختن می تونستن اونو تشخیص بدن.

چهره اراین تو غم و اندوه فرو رفت.  
دندنشو رو هم فشرد...  
پس این مگاترون بعدش نبود... خب اره... معلومه که اون نبود. مگاترون اون مرده بود...

اراین دو دیقه هیچی نگفت . بعدش هم نشست رو زمین .. بدنش سنگینی می کرد...واسه یه دیقه چقد خوشحال شده بود . کاش این مگاترون یکم دروغ گفته بود... کاش یکم تظاهر کرده بود که مگاترون اون بود...

مگاترون دهنشو پاک کرد .  
رفت پیش اراین. دست گذاشت رو شونش.

(توی این همه سفری که با اپتیموس توی بعد های مختلف رفتن مگاترون چیزهای زیادی دیده بود. با چیزای جدید اشنا شده بود. و چیزای جدیدی یاد گرفته بود.  
الالخصوص بعد اون مگاترونی که تو غم از دست دادن اپتیموس بود. و نتونسته بود بیگناهی اونو ثابت کنه.

مگاترون(مگاترون اصلی ) واقعا توی اون بعد زیر و رو شد.

مگاترون تقریبا درک کرده بود که از دست دادن یه دوست چقدر سخته. اونم یکی که مث داداش واست عزیز باشه.  
میدونست که فردی که کسیو از دست می ده چقد نیاز به همدردی داره.  
از اپتیموس یاد گرفته بود چطوری کسیو دلداری بده ...)

بنابراین مگاترون... اراین رو در آغوش گرفت.

_می دونم چه حسی داره... دلت واسش تنگ شده....

اراین اولش تعجب کرد... اما اره این واقعیت داشت.. دلش واسه مگز تنگ شده بود. واسه احمق بازیاش ... واسه مغرور بازیاش ... واسه همچیش...

اراین دوباره گریش گرفت و مگاترون رو تا اخرین جایی که می تونست تو بغلش فشرد .

مگاترون سعی کرد دست بکشه رو کمر اراین تا ارومش کنه(دقیقا هر کاری اپتیموس واسه مگاترون بعد موازی کرده بود رو تکرار می کرد )

در همین موقع بود که یه صدای آشنای دیگه اومد.

_ارایننننن.... کجایییی؟؟؟؟

اون فرد... آپتیموس بود

مگاترون :( پیچ و مهره هام اپتیموس؟؟؟)

آپتیموس: (هااااا؟؟ مگاترون.!؟؟! فک می کردم مردی !!!!)

اپتیموس نگاهی کرد به اراین کرد

اراین همون موقعی کع متوجه حضور اپتیموس شد خودشو از بغل مگز کشید بیرون.

اپتیموس :( تبریک می گم اراین ظاهرا رفیقت نمرده.!!!)

اراین : این رفیق من نیست ... این از یه بعد دیگست!

اپتیموس به مگاترون نگاه کرد... خیلی دقیق....

اپتیموس : (خودشه ها!! نگاش کن! )

مگاترون: (خب نه من نیستم...)

اپتیموس بازم نگاش کرد.  
اره درسته کم کم داشت متوجهش میشد .

مگاترون همچنان در این حالت بود :

مگاترون هنگ کرده بود.. مطمئنن بود این اپتیموس خودش نبود

مگاترون: یکی توضیح بده اینجا چه خبره!!

اپتیموس نگاهی به مگز کرد: (یعنی چی چه خبره؟ فک کنم این تویی که باید بگی!! از کجا اومدی ؟؟! اصلا چجوری اومدی؟؟!)

مگاترون: نه وایسا وایسا !!! اخه چطوری؟! اپتیموس و اراین با هم؟!؟ این امکان نداره!!!

اراین: چی چیرو امکان نداره. اون برادرمه . چیز عجیبیه؟؟!

اره عجیبه!!!توی هر بعدی رفتم اراین اپتیموس بوده... یا حد اقل یکی بوده!!

اراین و اپتیموس با تعجب به مگز نگاه کرد. از قیافه هاشون مشخص بود نمی فهمیدن داره چی میگه.

مگاترون : ببینین من تو بعد های مختلفی بودم. تو بیشترشون یا بهتر بگم همشون ، اراین پکس همون آپتیموسه..... یعنی اراین پکس یه فردی بوده که وقتی پرایم شده اسم اپتیموس رو گرفته!!!

اپتیموس :اوه چه عجیب!!!  
اراین: اوه... چه .. بد !!

مگاترون بی اختیار لبخند زد. خیلی جالب بود. حتی اراین پکس اینجا هم دوست نداشت پرایم باشه.

یهو اپتیموس یه تماس دریافت کرد.

_باشه... باشه الان میام.

بعد هم رو به اراین پکس کرد و گفت: اراین مهمونمونو با خودت ببر و ازش پذیرایی کن.

اراین: خودم می دونم.

آپتیموس لبخندی زد و گفت: فردا می بینمتون ✋🏻  
و بعد هم تبدیل شد و رفت

اراین هوفی کرد ؛ رو کرد به مگز. مگاترون هنوز می تونست ناراحتی رو تو چشماش ببینه.

اراین: خیلی خب مگز . بیا بریم.

مگاترون: کجا؟؟؟

اراین: خونه!!

پایان پارت اول داستان " *برادر من سوخت!* "


	2. آشنایی

" *برادر من سوخت* " 

پارت دوم:

مگاترون و اراین با هم به سمت " خونه " حرکت کردن. مگاترون مطمئن نبود منظور اراین از خونه دقیقا چی بود پس فقط دنبالش راه افتاد.  
مگاترون مناظر توی سایبرترون ، راه ها ، خیابون ها و ساختمون ها رو به خوبی می شناخت.   
همه اون ها در دوره قبل از جنگ توی سایبرترون بعد اون وجود داشتن. فقط همه چی توی اینجا پیشرفته تر شده بود. ظاهرا اگر سایبرترون بعد اون هم توی صلح می موند همینقدر پیشرفته میشد.  
سایبرترون اینجا یه جای رویایی شده بود.

اراین مگاترون رو به سمت یه خونه آشنا برد....  
مگاترون خوب اونجا رو میشناخت.  
با دیدن اون خونه بغض، گلوی مگاترون رو گرفت.... این همون خونه بود. خونه ای که اراین و اون قبل جنگ باهم توش زندگی می کردن.... 

خاطرات توی ذهن مگاترون شکل گرفتن ... و چه خاطرات زیبایی بودن... کاش هیچوقت جنگو شروع نکرده بود... کاش تونسته بود تا اونجا که می شد با اراین تو صفا و خوشی زندگی می کرد...  
"...لعنت بر من... همش تقصیر من بود...."

مگاترون توی پشیمونی و سرزنش کردن خودش غرق شده بود که با صدای اراین به خودش اومد.

_خیلی خب بیا تو ...

_ممنون...

مگاترون پشت سر اراین وارد خونه شد... خدای من همه چی مثل قبلهههه...  
مگاترون خیلی بغض کرده بود...همه اون چیزایی که یروزی واسش مهم بودن خاکستر شدن و همشم تقصیر خودش بود...و حالا ایستاده بود توی خونه خاطراتش ... چیزی که آرزو داشت دوباره تجربش کنه...

اراین: چی شده مگز.. چرا ناراحتی؟؟

مگاترون تعجب کرد... چهره مگاترون معمولا جوریه که احساسات رو بروز نمی ده... چهرش همیشه خستست و حالت هاش تو چهرش قابل تشخیص نیست.... ولی خب... این اراین بود... رفیق قدیمیش .. کسی که اونو بهتر از هر کس دیگه ای می شناخت... کسی که احساساتشو لمس می کرد و بهترین درکو ازش داشت...

مگاترون لبخندی زد :خوبم .. چیزی نیست.

اراین: مطمئنی ؟؟؟ بنظر خوب نمیای.. خسته میزنی ... اهان فهمیدم . گفتی از یه بعد دیگه اومدی نه... مطمئنم همین بوده که خستت کرده. برو بگیر بخواب. 

_اهههه لازم نیست...

_بیا بابا نمی تونی که از من پنهون کنی...بیا نشونت بدم تو کدوم اتاق بخوابی

_نیاز نیست... می دونم کدوم اتاق مگاترونه.... می دونی توی بعد منم.. یه همچین خونه ای بود... که توش با همخونه ایم زندگی می کردم...

اراین: واو پس خیلی چیزای اینجا شبیه اونجاست... گفتی همخونه ای ؟! احیانا کسی به اسم اراین همخونه ایت نبوده؟!

_چرا.... بود....

_بود؟؟؟ همش از فعل زمان گذشته استفاده می کنی ...بیخیال، اینارو بعدنم می تونی بگی . برو بخواب تا منم برم وسایلایی که نیاز دارم رو بخرم... 

_باشه...

_راستی می خوام انرجانم بخرم.. تو هم مثل مگاترون بعد من انرجان مورد علاقت انرجان غلیظ با انرژی بالاست درسته؟؟؟

_اره..

اراین لبخندی زد و همونطور که داشت به سمت در خروجی میرفت گفت : واست می گیرم.

مگاترون به سمت اتاقش حرکت کرد... اتاق قدیمیش... خدای من کاش می شد این خاطرات لعنتی دست از سرش بردارن... نمی خواست دیگه به یاد بیاره... هر یاد آوری مساوی می شد با سرزنش خودش... با تنفر از خودش ... 

مگاترون در اتاق رو باز کرد

_هه همون اتاق قدیمی

مگاترون نگاهی به وسایل انداخت اما ترجیح داد زودتر بره تو تخت و چشماشو ببنده...خوابش ببره تا از خاطرات رهایی پیدا کنه...  
اون واقعا بد کرده بود ... همه چیزو به جهنم تبدیل کرده بود...  
امروز با چشمای خودش دید که اگه جنگ رو به پا نکرده بود سایبرترون چقدر پیشرفت می کرد... 

اههههه اپتیموس ... مگاترون بیشتر از همه در حق اون ظلم کرده بود.... اما باز هم آپتیموس با آغوش باز اونو پذیرفته بود

راستی آپتیموس.... یعنی اپتیموس بعد خودش کجا بود... وارد کدوم تایم لاین شده بود؟؟؟ یعنی حالش خوب بود  
؟؟؟  
خب... اون می تونه از خودش دفاع کنه و قویه .... مطمینن حتی اگه مشکلی باشه می تونه از پسش بر بیاد.

ولی خب حالا چطور باید همو پیدا می کردن؟؟؟ اونا حتی قدرت اینو نداشتن به تایم لاین خودشون برگردن چه برسه به اینکه بتونن همو توی خدا داند کدوم تایم لاین پیدا کنن.

مگاترون تو همین فکرا بود که خوابش برد...

  
*****************

  
آههههههههههمم(خمیازه ) چقد خوابیدم.... مگاترون با ساعت ذهنیش فهمید حدود 3 ساعتی خوابیده... از این بابت خوشحال بود چون مقدار زیادی از خستگیش در رفته بود.

بلند شد و از اتاق بیرون رفت.

_ اراین ... اراین.. خونه ای؟؟؟؟؟

ظاهرا اراین هنوز برنگشته بود...  
هممم یعنی خرید یه مشت خرت و پرت این همه زمان می برد؟؟؟

مگاترون روی یه مبل(مبل رباتیه خودشون) توی هال نشست. 

مقابلش صفحه بزرگ تلوزیون بود 

یادش بخیر چه برنامه های خنده دار یا ترسناکی که با اراین نمی دیدن..

  
مگاترون یادش اومد که اراین توی بعد خودش یه هوش مصنوعی برای خونه درست کرده بود... و اتفاقا اسمشو هم مگز گذاشته بود که این خیلی رو اعصاب مگاترون می رفت .خود مگاترون هوش مصنوعی رو مینی op صدا می کرد.

بنابراین مگاترون گفت :مینی op تلوزیونو روشن کن.

مینی op : با کمال میل جناب مگاترون 

همممم پس اراین اینجا هم مینی op رو درست کرده بود.

  
مگاترون کانال ها رو عوض می کرد و توی تلوزیون می گشت... دیگه برنامه ها براش جذاب نبودن ... حتی اون برنامه خنده دار مورد علاقش....

مگاترون حوصلش سر رفته بود.... ولی خب کار دیگه ای نبود بکنه... تا زمانی که اراین برگرده

حدود دو ساعت به همین روال گذشت.... آخه اراین چرا انقدر دیر کرده بود....

مگاترون با خودش فکر می کرد که یعنی اتفاقی واسه اراین افتاده؟؟؟؟؟ شایدم اپتیموس کارش داشته و رفته پیشش... یعنی چقد خرت و پرت واسه خرید داشته که تا این حد طول کشیده؟؟؟؟؟

مگاترون دقایقی رو توی فکر گذروند که ناگهان صدای باز شدن در اومد.

مینی op : خوش اومدین جناب اراین

مگاترون با خوشحالی برگشت به سمت اراین که .....

که اونو خونی و زخمی دید....

پایان پارت دوم...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> مگاترون و آپتیموس تایم لاین خودش قبل از جنگ یعنی زمانی که اپتیموس اراین بود توی یه خونه زندگی می کردن. اونا هم خونه، بهترین دوست و برادر هم بودن. مگاترون با اومدن تو این تایم لاین همه خاطراتش رو مرور کرد.مگاترون دوست نداره این خاطرات رو به یاد بیاره چون هر بار باعث ناراحتیش میشه . مگاترون خودش رو به خاطر خراب شدن خاطرات قشنگ گذشته مسئول میدونه


	3. سکوت

" *برادر من سوخت* "

پارت سوم:

  
...مگاترون با خوشحالی برگشت به سمت اراین که ..... اونو خونی و زخمی دید....  
مگاترون با دیدن همچین چیزی وحشت کرد ... 

  
مگاترون به سمت اراین دوید...اما اراین که کلی زخم و زیلی شده بود با علامت دست از مگاترون خواست وایسه... و با صدای گرفته گفت: چیزی نیست....   
مگاترون اما رفت پیشش و سرتا پاشو نگاه کرد....

_ چه اتفاقی افتاده؟؟؟؟(با حالت هراس )

_گفتم که چیزی نشده من خوبم...

_چی چیرو چیزی نشده از سر تا پات زخمیه... داری انرجان از دست می دی ...

اراین مگاترون رو کنار زد و به سمت اتاقش رفت.

مگاترون دست اراین رو گرفت و به سمت خودش کشید

مگاترون: تو باید تعمیر شی ... 

اراین : گفتم خوبم....

مگاترون اراین رو بزور روی مبل نشوند...

اراین داغون شده بود. مگاترون می تونست ببینه چشماش سویی نداشتن... اخه چه اتفاقی افتاده بود؟؟؟

مگاترون جعبه کمک های اولیه رو برداشت و به سمت اراین برگشت.

اراین به یه گوشه خیره شده بود... توی فکر ...

مگاترون نشست کنارش... لیزر درمانی رو آورد بیرون تا جلوی انرجان ریزی رو بگیره...

مگاترون لیزر رو روشن کرد و روی زخم اراین گرفت.

_خب چه اتفاقی افتاد....

_....

_چند نفر بودن؟؟؟

_....

  
مگاترون کم کم داشت به خاطر سکوت اراین عصبانی می شد ... که یهو اراین گفت : ببین گفتم که چیز مهمی نیست... هر چی بوده تقصیر خودم بوده....

  
مگاترون با تعجب به اراین نگاه کرد... چی؟؟؟ تقصیر خودش بوده ؟! یعنی چی ؟!

مگاترون یهو توجهش به لیزر درمانی جلب شد.... بستن زخم با لیزر یه عمل درد آور بود... ولی اراین هیچی نمی گفت... نه آخ و اوخی نه چیزی.... انگار کاملا بی حس باشه....

مگاترون : هی ... اراین... دردت نمی گیره وقتی لیزر رو رو پوستت می گیرم؟؟ 

_....خب ... چرا

_پسر تو خیلی تحمل دردت بالاست...

_ هه (حالت خنده ) فک نکنم....

مگاترون بعد از اون دیگه چیزی نگفت... اراین هم نمی خواست چیزی بگه....

مگز تو فکر فرو رفته بود ... در مورد اتفاقی که امروز افتاد... درمورد عکس العمل اراین... ذهنش کامل در گیر شده بود...

مگاترون وقتی کارش با لیزر تموم شد سعی کرد زخما رو تمیز کنه...

اراین همچنان به یه گوشه خیره شده بود... بی توجه به درد ... انگار اصلا چیزی حس نمی کرد...

مگاترون: تموم شد... فقط باید یکم صاف کاری بری . (و با یه حالت ریشخند ادامه داد ) این دیگه از توانایی های من خارجه.

اراین چشمشو از اون هدف نامعلوم گرفت و به مگاترون نگاه کرد... یه چهره شکسته!! در هم... اندوهگین ... آخه چرا... این ، اون اراینی نبود که مگاترون می شناخت... چرا واقعا چرا... اون الان باید یه جوون شاد باشه.. بخنده ... شوخی کنه... درست مثل اراین خودش...

اراین چه اتفاقی برات افتاده ... به من بگو... می خوام کمکت کنم... هرکاری بتونم واست می کنم....  
مگاترون دلش می خواست این حرفا رو بلند بهش بگه ...

اراین به چشمای مگاترون نگاه می کرد...  
اراین: ممنونم مگاترون... واقعا ممنونم

مگاترون نمی دونست چی بگه....

اراین اما بلند شد و با اپتیموس تماس گرفت.

  
_ سلام آپتیموس. 

_سلام اراین. خوبی؟

_خوبم. می گم می تونی توی راهت یکم انرجان غلیظ با انرژی بالا بخری ؟؟؟

_ چرا خودت نگرفتی؟؟

_ ببین اگه نمی تونی انجامش بدی خب بگو ..

_ نه... منظورم این نیست... می خوام بدونم اتفاقی افتاده که .. خودت نتونستی بگیری؟؟

_ نه. اتفاقی نیوفتاده... 

_اراین حالت خوبه؟؟

_اهههه(با حالت عصبانی) اصلا نمی خواد بگیری آپتیموس 

_ گفتم که می گیرم...

اراین گوشی رو قطع کرد

در حین این مکالمه مگاترون با چشمای گشاد و حیرت زده نگاش میکرد... واقعا؟؟؟ یعنی .. اراین واقعا اینجوری با اپتیموس حرف میزنه؟؟ یا فقط الان حالش خوب نیست؟

مگاترون در کل تعجب کرده بود... ولی به خودش اومد

_ هی چرا گفتی فقط انرجان غلیظ بگیره؟ پس واسه خودت چی ؟

_اراین داشت به سمت اتاقش حرکت می کرد  
اراین: من نمی خوام

مگاترون : این تویی که انرجان از دست دادی و باید بخوریش نه من!!!

اراین در اتاقشو باز کرد  
_گفتم که نمی خوام... مگاترون ببین من می رم یکم بخوابم باشه... لطفا بیدارم نکنین!!

مگاترون نمی دونست چی بگه....

اراین در رو بست و مگاترون رو تو حال خودش رها کرد

مگاترون دلش می خواست فریاد بزنه... اخههه یعنی چییییی؟؟؟ چه اتفاقی داره میوفته اینجاااااا؟؟؟؟ یکی بیاد توضیح بده لطفا !!!!

  
مگاترون با بی حالی نشست روی مبل... ذهنش درگیر ... سوالای بدون جواب...

که یهو زنگ در رو زدن...

"پایان پارت سوم"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> از لیزر درمانی برای بستن زخم استفاده میشه. استفاده ازش برای فرد مجروح دردناکه .


	4. Chapter 4

" *برادر من سوخت* "

پارت چهارم:

  
مگاترون با بی حالی نشست روی مبل... ذهنش درگیر ... سوالای بدون جواب...

که یهو زنگ در رو زدن...

  
مگاترون به سمت در رفت و بازش کرد  
آپتیموس بود...اومممم با انرجانننن .   
مگاترون نمی خواست رو خودش بیاره ولی واقعا گشنش بود. 

آپتیموس با چهره خندون سلام کرد. خب اون همیشه ماسک میزنه بنابراین مگاترون از روی چشماش می تونست خندون بودنشو بفهمه.

_سلام مگاترون 

_ اه سلام آپتیموس. بیا تو.

_ممنون. اراین کجاست؟!

_رفت بخوابه. گفت بیدارش نکنیم.

_که اینطور... 

آپتیموس به دنبال مگاترون رفت و روی مبل نشست. انرجان مورد علاقه مگاترون رو هم از محفظش (مثل پلاستیک خرید خودمونه ) بیرون اورد.

_بیا...

_ممنون!!!

مگاترون متوجه شد آپتیموس انرجان جامد هم خریده!! به علاوه مقداری انرجان آبی روشن که به انرجان رقیق هم معروف بود.  
انرجان های جامد که به شکل حبه های مثلثی و بعضی هاشون هم کروی بودن انرجان مورد علاقه اراین بود. اراین معمولا دوست داشت اونا رو با انرجان مایع آبی روشن بخوره و این غذا رو خیلی دوست داشت. مگاترون به خوبی از این مسئله با خبر بود.

_هممم میبینم که برای اراین هم انرجان گرفتی !!

_ اوه.. اره. اگه اون نتونسته واسه تو انرجان بگیره مسلما واسه خودشم نتونسته... پس منم تصمیم گرفتم واسش بگیرم....

مگاترون در انرجانشو باز کرد.. اممممممم به به.. بعد هم یه قلپ از اون خورد. مگاترون عاشق حس خورد شدن تکه های فندق مانند کوچیک توی انرجان غلیظ، لای دندوناش بود. چه حس خوبی... خیلی وقت بود انرجان اینجوری نخورده بود.

مگاترون یه قلپ دیگه هم خورد. ولی یهو به خودش اومد. یه سرفه کوچولویی کرد و گفت: اهه ادبم کجا رفته... بفرما اپتیموس می خوری ؟!

مگاترون می دونست کارش خیلی خنده داره. تعارف انرجان بعد از دهن زدن!! ولی خب چاره دیگه ای نبود.

اپتیموس لبخندی زد و تشکر کرد: ممنون. من خوردم. نوش جان.

مگاترون لبخندی زد و خواست بقیه انرجانشو بخوره که اپتیموس گفت:  
_ امممم....مگاترون... چه اتفاقی واسه اراین افتاده بود؟؟ 

مگاترون با خودش فکر کرد که بهترین موقعست که بتونه شناخت بیشتری از اراین پیدا کنه.

بنابراین گفت:  
_منظورت چیه؟؟؟

_خب....

_چون نتونسته بود انرجان بگیره اینو می گی؟؟؟

_ نه خب.. امکان داره کاری براش پیش اومده باشه... بیشتر به خاطر مکالمه امروزمون می گم...

_چطور؟؟ مگه همیشه اینجوری حرف نمی زنه؟!

_معلومه که نه!! اراین شاید بی محلی کنه ولی الکی زود عصبانی نمی شه!!

پس که اینطور! اراینی که کم محلی می کنه اما به اعصابش مسلطه. حالا اتفاقی افتاده که باعث شده کسی مثل اون نتونه عصبانیتشو کنترل کنه.

مگاترون ادامه داد:  
_ خب می دونی آپتیموس... امروز وقتی اراین اومد خونه سر تا پاش زخمی بود.

آپتیموس با شنیدن این حرف نا امیدانه و ناباورانه به مگاترون نگاه کرد...

_هر چی ازش پرسیدم چه اتفاقی افتاده جواب نداد... و نگران نباش سعی کردم زخماش رو پانسمان کنم. هرچند اون انرجان از دست داده... بنابراین خیلی خوشحال شدم که تو واسه اونم انرجان اوردی.

اپتیموس نگاه ناراحتشو از چشمای مگاترون گرفت و سرشو پایین انداخت...

_پس که اینطور... ممنونم بابت پرستاری ازش مگاترون

مگاترون دهنش از تعجب باز مونده بود... برادرت تا این حد زخمی شده اونوقت همه عکس العملت یه "که اینطوره"؟؟؟؟؟

مگاترون با حیرت و کمی عصبانیت از جاش بلند شد وگفت : یعنی چی "که اینطور"؟؟؟ همین!! نمی خوای دنبال مصوبش بگردی!! یا چمیدونم یکم پیگیری کنی؟؟؟؟

آپتیموس سرشو بالا آورد و با چشمای غمگین گفت : کاری نیست که من بتونم براش انجام بدم!

_یعنی چی که کاری نیست؟ پس خوبی اینکه داداشت پرایم باشه چیه؟؟

_ببین این چیزیه که به خودش مربوط میشه و من واقعا کاری از دستم بر نمیاد...

_ قضیه اصلی چیه اپتیموس؟؟ بهم بگو!!

اپتیموس باز سرشو انداخت پایین و یه دستشو گذاشت رو پیشونیش...

آپتیموس : اراین دوست نداره در موردش حرفی زده شه!!

  
مگاترون دوباره روی مبل نشست .

_پس قضیه راز های برادرگونست.

_ نه اتفاقا! آرزوم بود اراین راز های دلشو بهم بگه... اما...اینجوری نیست

  
مگاترون و اپتیموس دقیقایقی رو توی سکوت گذروندن.یه سکوت سنگین...

اما یهو صدای باز شدن در اتاق اومد.

اراین بود

اراین: سلام

مگاترون و آپتیموس همزمان:سلام

اراین در اتاقو بست و به سمت مگاترون و اپتیموس رفت.

اپتیموس: اراین بهتری؟؟

اراین:خوبم . ممنون که انرجانو خریدی.

مگاترون: واسه تو هم گرفته بیا بخور

اراین: نمی خوام ممنون

مگاترون چش غره ای به اراین رفت. این پسر چه مرگش بود.  
یعنی چی نمی خوام.

مگاترون با خشم: بیا بشین انرجانتو بخور حرف الکی هم نزن.

آپتیموس از نوع حرف زدن مگاترون خندش گرفته بود.

اراین: خب نمی خوام!!! اگه نخوام بخورم باید کیو ببینم اخه!!!

آپتیموس: راس میگه. بیا بشین انرجانتو بخور. امروز صبحم هیچی نخوردی ... اینطوری ضعیف میشی. واست بده.

اراین: اوه ... ظاهرا چاره ای جز خوردن ندارم... باشه *مامان* می خورم

حالا مگاترون بود که داشت لیوان انرجانشو گاز میزد تا خندش نگیره.

ماااماااااننننننن.. خدااااا... فک کن به اپتیموس بگن مامان... 

  
آپتیموس از اون قیافه های پوکر به خودش گرفته بود که مگاترون تا حالا تو عمرش ندیده بود.

مگاترون همچنان سعی می کرد جلوی خندشو بگیره اما موفق نشد و سپس انچنان هق هقه ای سر داد که تماشایی بود

_هاهاهههههههااااااآاههااااااا مامانننننن!!! مامان آپتیموس!!! چقد بهت میاد...

اراین از خنده مگاترون خندش گرفته بود.

مگاترون خودش شخصا نمی دونست چرا این مسئله انقدر واسش خنده داره!!

اپتیموس هم با عصبانیت خنده داری گفت : خودت چی!!!تو پرستارشی حتما!!!!

مگاترون سعی کرد خندشو بخوره

_من پرستار خوبی میشم.. ولی تو مطمئنن مامان خوبی نمیشی.

_هه اگه قرار باشه تو پرستار خوبی بشی من بهترین مامان دنیا می شم!!!

کل کل خنده دار آپتیموس و مگاترون همچنان ادامه داشت. اراین واقعا خندش گرفته بود.. یه چیزی که خیلی وقت بود تجربه نکرده بود...

اما یهو چشم اراین به ساعت افتاد.. ساعت تقریبا ده شب بود.

اراین زودی پرید وسط و گفت: خیلی خب مامان خیلی خب چناب پرستار من انرجانمو می خورم شما هم هر دوتون خوبید.

اراین خیلی زود یه لیوان انرجان رقیقشو سر کشید و دوتا حبه انرجان مثلثی شکل انداخت تو دهنشو به سمت در خروجی دوید.

مگاترون: هی کجا داری می ری؟؟؟؟؟؟

اراین :بیرون کار دارم. خدافظ.

اراین سراسیمه از خونه خارج شد.

مگاترون رو کرد به اپتیموس و گفت : امنه که بزاریم بره؟؟ اگه دوباره اذیتش کنن چی ؟؟؟

اما مگاترون با چهره توی فکر اپتیموس مواجه شد که به یه گوشه خیره شده بود و در افکار خودش غرق بود. چطور انقدر زود تو فکر فرورفته بود؟؟ یعنی چیزی تا این حد ذهنشو درگیر کرده که بلافاصله بعد از حرف زدنشون باعث شده بود بره تو خودش؟

_آپتیموس !!

_هاا بله!!

_اممم... امنه که بزاریم بره؟؟ اصلا داره کجا می ره؟!

_خب ... شاید بیرون کار داره!!

مگاترون دوست داشت اپتیموس دیگه تا این حد احمق فرضش نکنه! دیگه راه واضح تری نبود برای اینکه طرفو بپیچونی؟! خب معلومه برادری مثل تو اگه ندونه داداشش کجا می ره ازش میپرسه!! اون وقت توقع داری باور کنم تو فقط با احتمال اینکه اون بیرون کار داره اجازه میدی بره در حالی که امکان داره اون افرادی که اراین رو زده بودن باز پیداشون شه!!!

مگاترون فهمید اپتیموس می خواد از جواب دادن به این سوال تفره بره... بنابراین دیگه چیزی نگفت...   
و سعی کرد از بقیه انرجانش لذت ببره... در حالی که مطمئن بود ذهن درگیرش قرار نیست اجازه بده ...

  
"پایان پارت چهارم "


	5. Chapter 5

"برادر من سوخت"

پارت پنجم:

  
آنچه در قسمت های قبل خواندید:   
مگاترون وارد یه بعد جدید شد و فهمید از اپتیموس جدا شده. توی اون بعد اپتیموس و اراین پکس برادر هستن و مگاترون مرده. مگاترون و اراین با هم به خونه می رن . اراین به خاطر کاری میره بیرون و زخمی بر میگرده خونه. مگاترون زخماش رو پانسمان می کنه و از اراین می پرسه کیا اینکارو کردن اما اراین میگه هر اتفاقی افتاده تقصیر خودشه. اپتیموس جای اراین انرجان میگیره میاد خونه . بعد از کمی صحبت باهم اراین ساعت 10 از خونه بیرون میره و مگاترون وقتی از اپتیموس میپرسه که اراین کجا میره اپتیموس جواب درستی نمیده.

  
********************* 

  
مگاترون با صدای بسته شدن در از خواب بیدار شد. دقیق نمی دونست کی خوابش برده بود. آخرین چیزی که یادش بود این بود که با اپتیموس داشتن یه فیلم درباره عصر پرایم چهارم نگاه می کردن. تو طول فیلم اپتیموس خیلی جاهارو خندید و وقتی مگاترون دلیل خندشو پرسید اپتیموس گفت هر چی تو این فیلم میبینی اشتباهه!! افرادی که این فیلمو ساختن فقط از روی کتیبه ها و اطلاعات به جا مونده سعی کردن یه داستان سر هم کنن. اما من خودم که با پرایم ها در ارتباطم و گذشتشون رو دیدم می گم خیلی جاهاش اشتباهه. اشتباهات بزرگ و خنده دار.   
مگاترون هم لبخندی زده بود و ازش خواسته بود که چیزی که درسته رو واسش تعریف کنه. به هر حال اپتیموس بعد خودش نمیاد انقدر راحت و بی دلیل اطلاعات بده دستش. چون که اپتیموس بعد خودش دل خوشی از پرایم ها نداشت و قلبا ازشون خوشش نمیومد.

مگاترون یه دستی به صورتش کشید. امیوار بود که بین حرف های اپتیموس خوابش نبرده باشه اگه اینطوری باشه خیلی زشت میشه. حقیقتا مگاترون اخراش دیگه اصلا نمی فهمید اپتیموس چی میگفت.

مگاترون از جاش بلند شد و به اطرافش نگاه کرد. که اراین اومد کنارش.  
اراین: ساعت خواب! 

مگاترون از طریق ساعت ذهنیش فهمید ساعت 9 صبحه. خیلی خوابیده بود.

مگاترون: سلام!!

اراین :سلام . پاشو بیا صبحانتو بخور

مگاترون سرشو تکون داد و بلند شد و دنبال اراین راه افتاد. دقیق تر که نگاه کرد دید جای زخمای اراین از بین رفته.

مگاترون: همم می بینم صافکاری رفتی!!

اراین به طعنه و با یه ریشخند گفت:" بله اگه ربات بر خلاف بعضیا کم بخوابه به همه کاراش میرسه!!"

مگاترون : "خیلی خب بابا سحر خیز!"

طعنه اراین بر خلاف اینکه عصبانیش کنه خوشحالش کرد. اینجوری اراین به اراین بعد خودش شبیه تر میشد.

اراینی که پر از انرژیه ؛ کله شق و پایه و در عین حال خردمنده.

اراین از اتاق بیرون رفت.  
مگاترون هم غذاشو که خورد بلند شد و رفت دنبال اراین. اگه قرار باشه یه جا بیکار بشینه خیلی حوصلش سر میره

  
اراین رو توی اتاق مطالعه پیدا کرد. نشسته بود پشت میز و داشت یه چیزی رو طراحی می کرد.

مگاترون: داری چی کار می کنی؟

اراین: دارم یه شهرک جدیدی که دارن توی بخش غربی می سازن رو طراحی میکنم.

مگاترون تعجب کرد: طراحی شهرک ها با توئه؟

اراین: اره من طراح اصلیشم. البته با بعضیای دیگه هم همکاری دارم.

مگاترون: آفرین

اراین با پوزخند نگاهی به مگاترون انداخت به معنای این که فک کردی من الان از چیزی که مسئولشم خیلی خوشحالم؟!

مگاترون یه لبخندی زد و کنار اراین نشست.

مگاترون: اپتیموس کجاس؟

اراین: رفت سر کارش. مثلا رئیس شورای کنترل سایبرترونه ها !!

خب حالا اینجا بود که مگاترون نفهمید چیشده.

مگاترون: شورای کنترل؟ مگه اپتیموس رئیس سایبرترون نیست.

اراین یه لبخندی زد و گفت: نه ! هست ولی نیست. اینجا یه شورا تشکیل شده به نام شورای کنترل سایبرترون که رئیس این شورا آپتیموسه. آپتیموس اگه بخواد یه تصمیمی بگیره اونو تو شورا مطرح می کنه و اگه به موافقت اکثریت رسید اونو به اجرا در میارن. البته نظر رئیس شورا دو امتیاز مطرح میشه. 

مگاترون پرسید: این شورا ها رو هم حتما مردم انتخاب می کنن.

اراین: بله! 12 نفر جزو شورا هستن که با اپتیموس میشن 13 تا. شش نفر از این 12 نفر جزو افرادی هستن که با سیستم قدرت پرایم ها برای کنترل سایبرترون موافقن. در واقع می تونیم اسم اتوبات ها رو روشون بزاریم. شش نفر دیگه از سیستمی ان که موافق تغییر کلی حکومت *بودن* اما در حال حاضر خوشبختانه به یه موافقت با سیستم جدید رسیدن و با اون همکاری می کنن که می تونیم اسم دیسپتیکان ها رو روشون بزاریم.

  
مگاترون با خودش می گفت: وای چه سیستم جالبی. اینجوری هم باعث میشه یه صلح تقریبی بین اتوبات ها و دیسپتیکان ها به وجود بیاد و هم مردم نسبت به حکومت خوشبینانه تر باشن.  
اگر هم یه تصمیم اشتباه از اب در اومد نمی تونن همش بندازن گردن پرایم بدبخت.

  
اراین همچنان داشت روی طرح نقشه کار می کرد. یه طرح سه بعدی که توی هوا نمایش داده میشد.

مگاترون سعی میکرد به اراین کمک کنه. طراحی یه شهرک کار آسونی نبود. برای طراحی باید به موقعیت مکان ها، نهاد های مورد نیاز، شیب و ساختار زمین، حمل و نقل و هزار چیز دیگه توجه میشد. و مگاترون اگه می خواست روراست باشه اراین خیلی خوب داشت طراحی رو انجام می داد و به همه چیز دقت می کرد.

  
اراین در حین انجام کار با افرادی تماس می گرفت و ازشون اطلاعاتی می خواست یا چیزایی رو باهاشون هماهنگ می کرد. مگاترون هم خوشحال بود که می تونست وقتشو با یه کاری پر کنه. مگاترون باید ذهنشو برای پیدا کردن راهی برای پیدا کردن اپتیموس بعد خودش هم پیدا می کرد.

نزدیکای ظهر شد و اراین همچنان داشت به کارش ادامه میداد.  
مگاترون داشت چند دقیقه ای استراحت می کرد. 

مگاترون: اپتیموس ظهر میاد خونه؟

اراین: "نه. اون باید تا 4،5 عصر سر کارش باشه هر چند معمولا بیشتر می مونه تا به کارها رسیدگی کنه.  
در ضمن چی فکر کردی اپتیموس که اینجا زندگی نمی کنه!!

مگاترون با تعجب نگاهی به اراین انداخت.

اراین خنده ای کرد: اون خونه خودشو داره . بعضی وقتا میاد اینجا به من سر میزنه تنها نباشم. دیروز هم به همین خاطر اومده بود. 

  
مگاترون مقداری هنگ کرد. پس چرا اپتیموس دیشب تا دیروقت پیشش موند؟؟! بله البته چیز دیگه ای هم از اپتیموس توقع نمیره. داشته رسم مهمان داری رو به جا می اورده.

زمان همینطور داشت میگذشت و اراین همچان سرگرم کارش بود.  
این وسط مگاترون گشنش شده بود و وقتی دید اراین تصمیم نداره اقدامی بکنه خودش رفت و انرجانا رو برداشت و اورد توی اتاق مطالعه.

مگاترون: بیا بگیر بخور.

اراین: ها؟! مگه ساعت چنه؟

مگاترون: 3 ظهره بااجازت

اراین: عجب

  
مگاترون فهمید اراین اصلا به غذا خوردن و رسیدگی به خودش توجه نمی کنه. مطمئنن اگه مگاترون انرجاانارو نیاورده بود اراین همچنان اقدامی برای غذاخوردن نمی کرد. 

  
مگاترون و اراین همچنان به کارشون ادامه دادن تا سر شب.  
مگاترون دیگه حوصلش از کارکردن هم سر رفته بود. دیگه خستش شده بود.

ساعتای 6 بالاخره اراین دست از کار کردن کشید و گفت: خب واسه امروز بسه دیگه 

مگاترون: هوفف بالاخره

اراین لبخندی زد : خب مجبورت که نکردن با من کار کنی. دوست ندارم خودتو به خاطر کارای الکی من خسته کنی

مگاترون: ببین یه بازی دو سر باخته. من به تو کمک نکنم باید بشینم یه گوشه تلویزیون ببینم که در اون صورت هم حوصلم سر می ره. بیرون از خونه هم که نمی تونم برم چون حوصله ندارم همه منو با مگاترون این بعد اشتباه بگیرن. بنابراین باید بیام با تو کار کنم اینجوری کمتر حوصلم سر میره.

اراین خندید : ههاهاا پس که اینطور. شرمنده که باید اعلام کنم از ساعت 10 به بعد قراره دوباره حوصلت سر بره پس یه سرگرمی واسه خودت دست وپا کن 

مگاترون : دیشب هم سر همین ساعت رفتی بیرون. چیکار داری بیرون ها؟

اراین: با یکی از دوستای قدیمیم ملاقات می کنم

مگاترون: ساعت دیگه ای نبود؟! چرا اصلا اون نمیاد اینجا.

اراین: ساعت بهتر از این نیست و به خاطر شرایطی که داره نمی تونه بیاد اینجا.

مگاترون : اها.... باز خوبه تو بهتر از اپتیموس جواب میدی

اراین: چی؟ یعنی چی؟

مگاترون : من دیشب ازش پرسیدم ببینم کجا میری.

اراین یکم چهرش تو هم رفت و گفت: خب چی گفت؟

مگاترون: گفت حتما بیرون کار داری 

اراین : عجب 

دقایقی تو سکوت گذشت که زنگ در رو زدن

اراین رفت در رو باز کنه

" چه حلال زاده!!"

  
"پایان پارت پنجم"


	6. Chapter 6

: "برادر من سوخت"

پارت ششم: 

"چه حلال زاده!!"

بله اپتیموس دم در بود. اپتیموس با چشماش خندید.

"چی شده داشتین راجع به من حرف میزدین؟!"

اراین با یه پوزخندی گفت: بله متاسفانه!کاش حرف نزده بودیم.

مگاترون از پشت اراین ظاهر شد 

مگاترون: اااا سلام اپتیموس!!  
اپتیموس به یه خوشحالی گفت: سلام مگاترون.

  
اراین از جلوی در کنار رفت تا برادرش بیاد تو.

  
مگاترون: چ خبر؟!

مگاترون اگه سرش می رفت هم حاضر نمیشد از اپتیموس بعد خودش همچین چیزی بپرسه.  
ارتباط برقرار کردن با اپتیموس اینجا خیلی راحت تر بود. این اپتیموس تا حالا ازش ضربه روحی نخورده بود که بخواد هر وقت باهاش حرف میزنه پشت افکارش خودشو سرزنش کنه.  
همچنین این اپتیموس دقیقا به همین دلیل روحیه باز تری داشت. مگاترون مطمئنن بود اون تو زندگیش به اندازه اپتیموس بعو خودش سختی نکشیده. مگاترون نمی گفت که سختی نکشیده اما می گفت که اگر کشیده باشه به اندازه اپتیموس بعد خودش نبوده.  
سختی هایی مثل تحمل خیانت برادر، از دست دادن عزیزان و رفیقا، زخمی شدن تا سر حد مرگ، مسئولیت های یه جنگ بزرگ .... 

"خبر مهمی نیست جز اتفاقای تکراری. یه سری اغتشاشات داشتیم تو بخش های شمالی و شرقی . امروز همش داشتیم با اونا سر و کله میزدیم

اپتیموس همونطور که رو مبل نشست ادامه داد: اهههه نمی دونم این مردم کی می خوان عاقل شن.

یهو اراین با یه خنده مضحکی گفت: وقتی من مردم!

از نظر مگاترون این فقط یه جوک بی مزه بود اما نگاهی که اپتیموس به اراین انداخت هاکی از یه چیز دیگه بود.

نگاه اپتیموس جدی بود که با ناراحتی در هم آویخته شده بود.

اراین یه لبخندی زد و گفت: خب حالا شوخی کردم جدی نگیر.

اپتیموس کسی نبود که بخوای باهاش درمورد چیزی که ناراحتش می کنه شوخی کنی. اراین واقعا خیلی به خودش جرئت داده بود.

و یه بار دیگه مگاترون از درون عصبانی بود چون نمی فهمید بین این دوتا چه خبره و قضیه از چه قراره.

چند دقیقه ای تو سکوت گذشت. اراین واسه این که اون جو سنگین بپره گفت: هی اپتیموس نظرت چیه مگاترون رو استخدام دولت کنی ها؟ امروز خیلی تو طراحی نقشه ها کمکم کرد. کارش عالیه.

مگاترون با بی حوصلگی: مسخرم نکن

اراین : مسخره واسه چی دارم راس می گم.

اپتیموس: عجب. افرین مگاترون ظاهرا کارت خیلی خوبه که اراین داره ازت تعریف می کنه!!

مگاترون : اینطوریم نیست که اراین میگه.

اپتیموس لبخندی زد: به هر حال من خیلی خوشحال میشدم که بتونم توی دولت به کار بگیرمت اما به صلاح نیست. حقیقتا می خواستم موضوعی رو وسط بکشم که الان بهترین موقعست.

  
مگاترون حالت جدی به خودش گرفت. می دونست چیزی که اپتیموس قراره بگه مهمه

  
اپتیموس ادامه داد: می خواستم بگم که تا حد امکان باید از بودن درون اجتماع خودداری کنی. کسی نباید از حضورت با خبر بشه.

مگاترون: متوجهم. می دونم که مطمئنن با مگاترون این بعد اشتباه گرفته میشم.

حالا وقتش بود که مگاترون دوباره اطلاعات جمع اوری کنه. مگاترون میخواست بیشتر راجع به این بعد و مگاترونش بدونه بنابراین ادامه داد

مگاترون: ولی خب یعنی خیلی خطرناکه بخوان منو با مگاترون این بعد اشتباه بگیرن؟؟ مگه چی میشه؟!

اپتیموس : این دقیقا خطرناک ترین چیزیه که می تونه اتفاق بیوفته. 

مگاترون یکم تعجب کرد.

اپتیموس ادامه داد : چهره این سایبرترون مملو از صلح و خوشی که میبینی همش یه دروغه که پشت جلوه زیبای شهر قایم شده. صلح و ثباتی که اینجاست به یه سیم وصله.

  
مگاترون با این حرف های اپتیموس مورمورش شد. این حرف ها به خودی خود حرف های خطرناکی بودن. چه برسه به اینکه اپتیموس بخواد اونارو تعریف کنه.

اپتیموس ادامه داد: درسته که الان یه ثبات نسبی برقراره اما هر لحظه ممکنه همه چیز به هم بریزه. 

مگاترون دیگه صبرش لبریز شده بود پس با یه صدای جدی و بم گفت :  
چرا اوضاع اینطوریه؟؟!!

اپتیموس یه اهی کشید و ادامه داد:  
گروه بزرگی از طرفداران مگاترون یعنی بخش عمده دیسپتیکان ها سعی دارن راهشو ادامه بدن و حکومت جدیدی رو بنیان گذاری کنن؛ بنابراین دنبال بهانه ان که بتونن مرگ مگاترون رو بندازن گردن دولت تا بر علیهش شورش کنن. حالا اگه بفهمن تو اینجایی ازت به عنوان وسیله برای رسیدن به اهدافشون استفاده میکنن. شاید هم دست به کشتنت بزنن تا بتونن همه چیزو راحت تر جلو ببرن.

  
مگاترون سرشو به نشانه موافقت تکون داد. الان خیلی چیزا راجع به اینجا می دونست و این خیلی خوب بود. با اطلاعاتی که به دستش اومده بود معلوم میشد مگاترون اینجا هم قصد براندازی حکومت رو داشته و دسته دیسپتیکان ها پشتشو گرفته بودن. اما در این بین کشته شده و حالا افرادش دارن راهشو ادامه میدن. مگاترون شرط می بست که سر  
دسته این قضایا سوندویو و استار اسکریم و همچنین شاکویو هستن.

  
مگاترون تو همین فکرا بود که یهو یه جرقه تو ذهنش زد. 

"کی مگاترون رو کشت؟؟؟"

"پایان پارت ششم"


	7. Chapter 7

"برادر من سوخت"

  
پارت هفتم: 

  
مگاترون تو همین فکرا بود که یهو یه جرقه تو ذهنش زد. 

*"کی مگاترون رو کشت؟؟؟"*

  
اپتیموس که انگار یه شک بهش وارد شده خیلی سریع با چشمای گشاد مگاترون رو نگاه کرد. بعد از چند لحظه اپتیموس با من و منی گفت : "مشخص نشد کار کی بوده!!"

عجب... پس مشخص نشده کار کی بوده. خب درسته اینجوری خیلی واسه دیسپتیکانا راحت تر میشه که بخوان بندازن گردن دولت.

مگاترون دوباره تو افکارش غرق شده بود که صدای اراین به خودش اوردش  
_ چرا مشخص شد کی بوده!!

مگاترون با چشمای گشاد به اراین خیره شد. این دوتا داداش داشتن کاملا برخلاف هم حرف میزدن.

  
مگاترون روشو برگردوند و با چهره شکسته و درهم اپتیموس مواجه شد.

همه چیز دیگه خیلی داشت شیر تو شیر میشد.

"خب پس یعنی تو میدونی کی اونو کشت!!؟"

اراین با زهرچشمی که به اپتیموس رفت ادامه داد: "آره می دونم ولی اپتیموس نمی خواد حرفمو قبول کنه"

مگاترون منتظر بود. منتظر یه جوابی از سمت پرایم... یه دفاعی یه دلیلی یه چیزی ... اما اپتیموس همچنان اروم و ساکت به چشمای پر از خشم اراین نگاه میکرد.

مگاترون از جواب دادن اپتیموس نا امید شده بود. بنابراین از اراین پرسید:

" خب بگو کی بوده اراین!!" 

مگاترون می خواست هرچه زودتر از قضایای پیچیده این بعد سر در بیاره و اتفاقات اینجا واسش آشکار شه. 

_ یکی از رفیقاش اونو کشت. یکی که مگاترون خیلی بهش اعتماد داشت. به خاطر همین انقدر راحت تونست بکشتش وگرنه مگاترون هرگز به راحتی از کسی شکست نمی خورد.

حرف های اراین منطقی بود. اگه مگاترون این بعد شبیه خودش بود با شناختی که از خودش داشت می دونست کسی به راحتی نمی تونست بهش نزدیک بشه و *بکشتش*. اصلا مرگ ربات سرسختی مث مگاترون خیلی عجیب بود. الالخصوص تو این دوره که دوره ی اوج قدرت مگاترون بود.

  
اراین که تمام مدت روی میز نشسته بود با چهره اخم کرده ای که داشت بلند شد. از رفتاراش معلوم بود گفت وگوی امروزشون آزارش داده.

اراین اتاق رو ترک کرد و اپتیموس و مگاترون رو با هم تنها گذاشت. سکوت سنگینی بین اپتیموس و مگاترون برقرار بود. اپتیموس توی افکار خودش غرق بود و مگاترون هم بهش خیره شده بود.   
مگاترون خواست یه حرفی بزنه که این جو شکسته بشه اما گوشی آپتیموس زنگ خورد.

اپتیموس با بیحالی جواب داد. مگاترون از مکالمه اپتیموس فهمید که ظاهرا دوباره اغتشاشاتی رخ داده و باید سریع تر می رفت.

اپتیموس گوشیشو قطع کرد و خواست خداحافظی کنه که مگاترون با تعحب گفت: اغتشاشات به تو چه ربطی داره ؟؟؟ مگه وظیفه نیروی امنیتی نیست؟!

اپتیموس همینطور که داشت اروم اروم به سمت در می رفت گفت: خب اره ولی دلیل اصلی اغتشاشات اون حرف هایی هستن که انگیزه و شور رو در مردم به وجود میارن که اغتشاش کنن پس اولین چیزی که باید بر علیهشون به کار ببریم صحبت های درست و بجاست تا بدون صدمه بهشون؛ از کاری که می کنن پشینونشون کنیم... حالا اگه این راه جواب نداد مجبور میشیم اسلحه بکشیم و به زور متوقفشون کنیم."

  
_ خب حالا تو می خوای بری واسشون سخنرانی کنی ؟؟ 

_ اممممم هم سخنرانی هم مبارزه.

اپتیموس به سمت در خروجی رفت و خداحافظی کرد. مگاترون هم خداحافظی کرد. 

  
مگاترون برگشت داخل ببینه اراین کجا رفت. ساعت حدود 8 شده بود.

مگاترون به سمت آشپزخونه رفت . اراین اونجا نبود. یه حبه انرجان انداخت تو دهنش و رفت دم در اتاق اراین. در زد .

_ بله؟!

_ منم مگاترون بیام داخل؟

_ بیا 

مگاترون در رو باز کرد و دید اراین روی تختش نشسته و داره با یه طرح دیگه ور میره. مگاترون احتمال می داد اراین برای سرگرم کردن خودش میره سراغ کارکردن و طراحی هاش. 

مگاترون پیش اراین نشست

_ خسته نشدی بس که باهاش ور رفتی ؟!

_ یه ایده جدید به ذهنم رسید گفتم امتحانش کنم

_ اول خیلی عصبانی بودی . الان اصلا عصبانی به نظر نمیای.

_ اممم اره الان ارومم.. اولم زیاد عصبانی نبودم.

_نه اصلا!! فقط نزدیک بود پاشی و به دلایل نا مشخصی اپتیموس رو بزنی.

  
اراین پوزخند زد.

_ گفتی می دونی که کی مگاترون رو کشته.. پس اگه اینجوریه چرا اپتیموس کاری نمی کنه؟! 

_ خب راستوش بخوای... اون داره خودخواهانه برخورد می کنه... کسی که مگاترون رو کشت یکی از افراد نزدیک به اپتیموسه. آپتیموس نمی خواد اونو از دست بده به خاطر همینه که نمی خواد اون قاتلو دستگیر کنه.

مگاترون از این موضوع خیلی تعجب کرده بود. آپتیموس و اینکارا؟!!!! هرگز فکر نمی کرد اپتیموس کسی رو به خاطر نزدیکی به خودش از مجازات عفو کنه. در واقع مثل اینه که پارتی قائل بشه و این یه چیزیه که از اپتیموس بعیده. شایدم اپتیموس اینجا مثل آپتیموس بعد خودش نیست.

  
_ خب اگه اینطوره تو چرا نرفتی به کس دیگه ای بگی؟ مثلا به مامور های پلیس یا قاضی ها؟؟

_ متاسفانه من به شاهد احتیاج داشتم و آپتیموس تنها شاهد بود.

_ چی؟؟!! یعنی اون خودش هم صحنه جرم رو دیده؟!

_ معلومه که دیده. من و آپتیموس هر دومون سر صحنه جرم بودیم.من برای اثبات حرفم نیاز به شاهد داشتم اما اپتیموس همکاری نکرد. علاوه بر اون همه چیز رو طوری شکل داد که قاتل بی گناه به نظر بیاد.

  
مگاترون دیگه خیلی تعجب کرده بود. هرگز انتظار نداشت آپتیموس همچین کاری بکنه!! مگاترون کم کم داشت می فهمید چرا ارین با داداشش انقدر بد رفتار می کنه. مطمئنن به خاطر همین موضوعه. اپتیموس می تونه با شهادتی که میده قاتل بهترین دوست اراین رو دست گیر کنه اما بجای این کار داره از قاتل دفاع می کنه و این باعث خشم و عصبانیت اراین شده.

باورکردنی نبود... چقد خودخواهانه.. اپتیموس خیلی خودهانه برخورد کرده بود .

  
_ گفتی از افراد نزدیک اپتیموسه! پس یعنی تو دولته؟

_ بگی نگی. 

_ شاید به خاطر همینه که بر علیهش شهادت نمیده. اگه اینکارو بکنه بهانه دست دیسپتیکان ها میوفته که بر علیه دولت بلند شن.

_ نه اشتباه می کنی. یه جورایی واسه مردم جا افتاد که قتل مگاترون کار کی بود. میشه گفت همه فهمیدن... بنابراین مردم خواستار مجازات قاتل بودن و می خواستن عدالت اجرا شه. چون مگاترون وقتی به قتل رسید که هیچ جرمی مرتکب نشده بود. درواقع جرم هاش برای کسی آشکار و اثبات نشده بود. حالا این وسط آپتیموس باید با اعدام قاتل اعتماد مردم رو به دولت جلب می کرد. اون باید با اجرای حکم نشون می داد که دوست و دشمن واسش فرقی نداره و همه در برابر عدالت یکی هستن. درسته که اپتیموس با مدرک هایی که ساخته بود تونست برای عده زیادی از مردم ثابت کنه که قتل مگاترون کار قاتل نیست اما دیسپتیکان هایی هم بودن که دلایل آپتیموس رو باور نکرده بودن و به رهبری چند عضو اصلیشون انگیزه بیشتری گرفتن تا بر علیه دولت شورش کنن. بنابراین شانسی که برای برگردوندن دیسپتیکان ها به راه درست داشتیم از بین رفت .

مگاترون دیگه کفری شده بود. باورش نمیشد اپتیموس همچین اشتباه بزرگی کرده بود. خیلی عصبانی بود .این قضیه چیزی نبود که بخوای توش پارتی بازی کنی !! دیسپتیکان ها قدرتمند بودن و با دادن همچین انگیزه ای بهشون سیاره خیلی تو خطر می افتاد!!

مگاترون رو کرد به اراین و گفت:  
_ اینطور که من از رفتارت میبینم خودت تا الان سعی کردی شخصا حساب قاتل رو برسی درسته!؟

_ اره!! من چند بار سعی کردم بکشمش ولی هربار جناب آپتیموس جلومو گرفت.

مگاترون دستی به نشانه تاسف روی سرش کشید. واقعا که !

  
_اسم طرف کی بود؟

_اسم قاتل؟

_آره!

اراین یه لبخند تلخ زد و گفت:   
_دونستنش چه اهمیتی داره وقتی نمی تونی هیچ کاری انجام بدی؟؟

  
مگاترون اهی کشید و گفت:  
_حق با توئه فقط کنجکاو شده بودم. لازم نیست بگی

  
مگاترون بعد از یه مکس طولانی تصمیم گرفت اون چیزی که باید رو بگه. شاید واسه اراین تلخ باشه ولی بعد یه مدت حالشو بهتر می کنه.

_ می دونی چیه اراین... شاید الان شنیدن چیزی که می خوام بگم برات سخت باشه ولی ... اونی که مگاترون رو کشت... کار خوبی کرد...

  
اراین بر خلاف چیزی که مگاترون فکر میکرد با شنیدن این حرف ساکت و اروم موند. منتظر برای شنیدن بقیه حرف مگاترون.

_ مگاترون اگه زنده می موند باعث خرابی های زیادی توی سایبرترون میشد... باور کن

اراین خیلی اروم گفت:  
_ اره می دونم.... اون می خواست یه نظام جدید بیاره سر کار... این خیلی خرابی به بار میاورد

  
_ نه فقط به خاطر اون... نمی تونی تصورشو بکنی که اگر مگاترون زنده می موند چه کارهایی میکرد.

اراین یه لبخند تلخی زد و گفت :  
_ اونی که کشتش هم اینو می دونست ...

مگاترون با حالت غم ناکی گفت : پیشبینی کردن فاجعه با دیدنش خیلی فرق داره... من با چشمای خودم دیدم که چه خرابی هایی به بار میاد... خیلی فراتر از اونچیزی که بشه تصور کرد....

اراین با چهره غمناکی مگاترون رو نگاه می کرد.

مگاترون دستی به صورتش کشید و گفت: ... بهترین راه همین بود که مگاترون کشته میشد... باید از قاتلش تشکر کرد...

اراین همونطور که چهرش ناراحتی عظیمی رو تو خودش داشت لبخند زد و گفت : تو اولین کسی هستی که اینو می گی ...

  
بله مگاترون اولین کسی بود که از قاتل به خاطر قتلی که مرتکب شده بود طرفداری میکرد و کارش رو درست می دونست...  
به هر حال اون میدونست که مگاترون چه خرابی هایی می تونست به بار بیاره...

  
"پایان پارت هفتم"


End file.
